Magic
Magic (or Magick) is the manipulation of supernatural forces to alter a certain aspect of reality, with effects that defy the conventional laws of nature. Essentially, it is a way to reshape reality on fundamental levels. Its effects are usually limited to a localized area, but some powerful spells have been known t o affect an entire world - such as Jonathan Levinson's "superstar spell" or Willow Rosenberg's alteration of the Slayer line. A common slang term for magic in the Buffyverse is "mojo." The Seed of Wonder is the oldest object in the universe and is in fact the source of magic in this reality. It is stated that Magic doesn't so much rewrite the laws of physics but instead works off of them and therefore magic adheres to the basic physical laws of the universe. For instance, it is impossible to create or destroy energy but it is possible to transfer it with use of a catalyst. Human beings are presumed to be the usual catalyst for spell work since magic will most likely transfer potential energy within a human body into the intended energy necessary for completion of the spell; e.g heat and light energy when conjuring fire. Objects are also often used as catalysts e.g "Kraken's tooth", "Skin of Draconis" and "Ground up Baltic Stone." Practitioners of magic, commonly known as witches, warlocks, sorcerers, wizards and shamans, employ a number of ways to perform magic: * Potions: Substances created from the mixing of ingredients. * Spells: Recitation of text which summons a particular force (spirits, demons or gods) in order to affect reality in a determined way. * Talismans: Physical objects in which certain abilities have been imbued. * Ritual: A combination of physical actions, spell recitation and use of talismans, potions and other ingredients to manipulate reality. With proper training, however, magic practitioners become capable of performing feats of magic through sheer will. These acts range from minor telekinesis to more complicated feats of transmogrification, levitation, and summoning of energy blasts or lig htning bolts. Some people, Willow Rosenberg for example, have a greater inherent talent for magic than others. There also seems to be a commonality between magical power and family heritage, particularly on the mother's side. For instance both Tara Maclay and Amy Madison are portrayed as powerful witches and both of them had mothers who were also adept at using magic. Magic can also be transferred into a host for a limited time, as was the case with Rupert Giles, who had immense magical power bestowed upon him by a very powerful Coven in England who then sent him to Sunnydale to attempt to stop a rampaging Dark Willow from destroying the world. Though all beings, humans and non-humans alike (not including machines), can perform spells with the usage of artifacts and incantations, witches and warlocks typically have greater knowledge and power over such forces. Many spells used throughout both series call upon named gods in their incantation s. The god's name may just be a part of the incantation since the series implies that incantations are simply catalysts for the user and not necessary for the actual spell. Such named Gods include; Aradia, Kali, Hera, Kronus, Castiel and Asmodea. It is highly possible that there are an infinite number of gods who rule over other dimensions (Such as Glorificus) and these beings are therefore responsible for certain spells to be cast. Yet another possibility is that these godly creatures are not gods but instead are very powerful demons. This theory comes from knowledge of "Proserpexa" who was a very high ranking "she-demon" in the demon hierarchy and who was called upon by Willow Rosenberg when she attempted to destroy the world. It is possible that other higher powers named in incantations are simply very powerful demons. Magic is used for many purposes, both common and obscure, within the confines of the Buffyverse. Essentially everything that compiles the universe of Buffy and Angel is inherently magical; vampires, demons, werewolves, gods etc. Physical magic however can be used for a near infinite variety of purposes such as to create forcefields, discharge magical energy from one's hands, manipulate the Earth's basic elements, open portals through time and space, change one's appearance to resemble someone or something else, telekinesis and telepathy, flight, imbuing you or someone else with superhuman abilities such as super strength or durability, resurrection and distorting reality on a micro or macro level. Specific spells can also be used for just about any purpose the caster can imagine. Examples include the excretion of gold coins, erasing a person's memory, forming simulated sun light, calling forth an item from another time and immobilising a person in their tracks. Magic also has its limits, both physically and mentally. Overuse of magic can lead to addiction which, if left untreated, will cause the practitioner to eventually disintegrate or burn-out. Since magic requires physical energy in order to function, only so much can be used at any one time as posited by Willow Rosenberg in her battle against the hell God Glory and after resurrecting Buffy. Likewise, after a night of heavy magic use, Willow returned home exhausted and unable to use even simple magic to close her blinds. This clearly indicates that overuse of magic and lack of energy have localised detrimental effects on the practitioner's magic use. Magic can also cause mental duress and painful headaches e.g. after Willow uses a very powerful teleportation spell on Glory she has recurrent headaches for roughly a week or so after. Heavy nose bleeding is also common of magical overuse or after completing a very powerful spell as was the case with Willow Rosenberg a number of times e.g. creating a large forcefield when the Scooby Gang were on the run from Glory and the Knights of Byzantium and, likewise, when Willow creates a forcefield to defend the Summers home against a Turok-Han. In season eight, when the Slayers' base is under attack by Twilight's army, a few of the witches protecting the keep have what appear to be brain aneurysms through severe overuse of magic. Magic can also have physical effects on the caster, the most common of which is the caster's eyes turning completely black when using very dark and/or powerful magic. Willow Rosenberg was subject to severe physical change after she absorbed the latent magical power confined within dozens of spellbooks, which turned her hair and eyes black and caused dark veins to sprout up on her face. After this point in the series, whenever Willow over exerts herself, her hair and eyes turn black and her voice often deepens and has a slight echo to it. In the Buffy season finale, Willow uses the power of the Slayer Scythe to turn every potential in the world into the real Slayer. This temporarily causes Willow's hair to turn white and for her whole body to glow with a godly light. After Tara is shot, Willow's eyes turn blood red - why this occurred is unclear. Early in the 21st century, the Seed of Wonder was destroyed by Buffy Summers. The doors to other dimensions are now closed off from the earth meaning that witches and warlocks can no longer draw on magic from demons, gods or other realities. While magical beings such as Slayers, demons and vampires that already present in this reality continue to exist, no new Slayers can be called and no new vampires can be sired. Earth is now essentially without magic. Category:Terminology Category:Magick